master_6th_dan_david_burkefandomcom-20200215-history
MASTER 6TH DAN DAVID BURKE Wiki
'MARTIAL ARTS EXPERT in my dreams' 'MASTURBATOR DAVID BURKE' 'MASTER DAVID K BURKE,S BIO' Masturbator''' David Burke started the martial arts in 1989 and since then has reach master level master burke is a 6th degree black belt in tang soo do. he is currently a 3 time world karate champion. and ( has been) inducted to world martial arts hall of fame(.) Masturbator (B)urke is ( a joke and )the (D)allas (T)exas Masturbator of the year for our karate retreat camp and has train(ed) many great champions such as ®oy (G)uy, (D)ennis ©ook (,?) and many others. Masturbator (B)urke is apart of the united states masters club and a member of the 2009 world black belt club. master burke is also a member of the martial arts hall of fame in 2010 and is also a member of the uska world team and a member of the midwest board of directors. master burke has dedicated his life to the martial arts. '''MARTIAL ARTS AWARDS '2010- martial arts hall of fame' '2011- competitor of the year' '2011- teacher of the year' '2009- school of the year' '2009- world black belt club' '2009- united states masters club' 'MARTIAL ARTS FOUNDATION' 'U.S TANG SOO DO ASSOCIATION' 'KICKSTART FOUNDATION' 'CHUNG LI TAE KWON DO FEDERATION' 'U.S KARATE ALLIANCE' 'MIKE CLARK BUDS OF TANG SOO DO ASSOCIATION' 'Y. D KIM TAE KWON DO FEDERATION' 'MARTIAL ART WIN - 43' 'MARTIAL ART LOSSES - 4' 'TOURNAMENTS RECORD' '3/15/2009 - texas heat wave - black belt -2nd place' '3/1/2008 - missouri national finals - black belt -2nd place' '10/15/2007 - 4-state invitational championships - black belt -1st place' '10/16/2007 - missouri ultimate dragon championships - black belt -2nd place' '7/28/2007 - missouri battle of queen city - black belt -2nd place' '8/31/2006 - dallas texas tae kwon do championships (naska) black belt - 1st place' '6/23/2005 - kentucky state championships - black belt - 1st place' '5/2/2005 - kentucky martial arts open - black belt - 1st place' '6/232004 - new york u.s tang soo do championships (naska) black belt - 1st place' '4/24/2004 - las vegas flying dragons championships - black belt - 1st place' '4/18/2004 - colorado national karate championships - double points - black belt - 1st place' '3/12/2004 - 3/19/2004 new jersey world championships and expo show - black belt - 1st place' '9/4/2002 - dallas texas uskc u.s world karate championships - black belt - 1st place' '3/10/1991- long beach california grand master ed paker national championships - under belt - red 4 place ' 'MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER' 'MASTER BURKE BEGAN TEACHING MARTIAL ARTS SINCE 1995 WHEN HE EARN HIS 1ST DEGREE BLACK BELT IN TANG SOO DO SINCE THEN HE AS EARNED THE RIGHT OF MASTER LEVEL HE CURRENTLY HOLD A 6TH DEGREE BLACK BELT AS OF 2014. HE ALSO HAS HIS OWN BLACK BELT DEMO TEAM IN SPORT KARATE. HE ALSO A JUDGE, MENTOR, AND FRIEND HIS FIGHT RECORD SPEAKS FOR IT SELF AT 43 WINS AND 4 LOSSES HE HAS ALSO TRAINED 3 WORLD CHAMPIONS AND HAS WORKED WITH FAMOUS PEOPLE SUCH AS CHUCK NORRIS, AARON NORRIS, BILLY DAVIS, BILL SUPERFOOT WALLACE AND MANY MORE.' 'PRIVATE LIFE' 'MASTER BURKE IS 39 YEARS OLD AND HAS BEEN MARRIED ONE TIME AND HAS NO CHILDREN. HE IS CURRENTLY IN A RELATIONSHIP AND HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY KEEP HIM ACTIVE. HE SPENDS ALOT OF TIME AT TOURNAMENTS AND READING ABOUT OTHER MARTIAL ARTS STYLES.' '2010 MARTIAL ARTS HALL OF FAME' 'MASTER BURKE IS 1,789 INDUCTEE INTO THE HALL OF FAME FOR HIS GREAT WORK AND LONG DEDICATION TO THE MARTIAL ARTS. IT IS ARE HONOR THAT MASTER BURKE IS A 2010 INDUCTEE' Category:Browse